Stuck In Time
By: SkyFireStone. No editing unless it's a spelling mistake. Prophecy: Once the moons have shone on the last SandWing egg on the brightest night, All the continent will come to fight. Murder and treason is like a toy All danger ready to deploy. Only the stone of magic can heal the land letting all crime be permanently banned Beware your own queen; beware your own power. Your claws will lead to light in your final hour. POV: Deathstalker (Deathstalker scorpion) who is light yellow with tan underscales and unusual deep green eyes, with black horns and claws. Female. Book number: 1 Prologue Queen Massacre sat on her throne, giving the other NightWing a grimacing glare. "Tonight is the brightest night. I want you to look in the SandWing territory everywhere, and try to kill Glory. She's the last RainWing out there as far as I know," Massacre ordered, glancing outside. "Also, the egg from the prophecy needs to be exterminated, UNDERSTAND?" The NightWing roared, nearly burning the other dragon to black dust. The other black dragon ducked in time, clasping his talons over his head to save his life. The flame was pure crimson heat, reflecting off the several glass mirrors. The other NightWing stammered, lost for words. It was like he was searching in a maze, and was stuck forever. "Umm... understood." He nodded, his eyes blank with no emotion at all. Queen Massacre still looked enraged and grunted. "Good, now go off, Eggthief. Your mother named you well, I can see." She faintly smiled for a moment, a rare sight to see. She ran her talons across her thick scales, picking out dead beetles and dust. Her eyes were shaped like slits, black evilness spreading over them like being possessed. Eggthief nodded quick and took off in an instant, his black hood swaying in the wind. He then saw the Rainforest Kingdom near their base. Diving down, he tired to enter. Then, two large guards stepped in front of him and growled. "No." They pointed dart guns at him, before shooting them. "Argh, I hate being angry." One guard said, picking up the body. "Oh, same." The other guard said, laughing. Eggthief's body was very heavy, so the guard struggled to keep the NightWing on his shoulders. Another RainWing guard welcomed them in before 4 other guards took the NightWing to a ditch to throw in. They left him there, before returning to the forest. Happy RainWings flung themselves through the trees, watching the guards stomp back with blue scales, but grumpy expressions. "Idiot-face!" One laughed, flushing pink and blue and yellow all at once. Then, a large shape swang through the forest, with scales that showed worry. Landing, the RainWing grinned. "Oh, what happened now?" The RainWing said, looking around. "Oh," A RainWIng soldier interrupted. "Queen Glory, is the egg doing fine? Also, a NightWing was thrown outta here, because obviously, we don't allow stuff like that, and um yeah so we thr-" Queen Glory shushed him. "Enough information. Gouge yourself, Lichen." She said to another RainWing. Lichen then talked on and on, before Queen Glory sighed. "Come with me." Glory told all of them, unfurling her wings. She then burst off into the sky, before landing in the nursery. "The SandWing egg that was born yesterday, on the brightest night... the SandWing queen didn't want it, so when it hatches, over to the Sand Kingdom it goes!" She clapped. One RainWing whispered some gibberish to another, and the other RainWing giggled. "HEY. It's hatching." A RainWing called out, before Glory turned toward the egg. The tan egg was cracking, a small amber eye able to be seen. "Oh, oh, there it goes! Such amazement." Glory grunted sarcastically. Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces